


You take what is yours (and I’ll take mine)

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Clarke ships themmmmm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Murphamy, No mpreg, alphas and omegas, i have sinned, jonty, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: When Jasper goes into heat, he needs his Alpha to help him.(Jonty, with a dash of Murphamy and Clarke being a good friend)





	You take what is yours (and I’ll take mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
So yeah, I finished this at 4:57 in the morning yesterday when I was supposed to be asleep. I’m sorry for how awful this fic is, I just needed it out of my drafts, as I am s i c k of writing this bitch. Anyways, enjoy some shitty smut and feel free to laugh at my trash writing :)
> 
> (Title of fic is from The Cave by Mumford and Sons)

Jasper was in his tent when he first felt it.

A gentle tingling sensation spreading from head to toe, and settling on his-

Oh no. This was not good.

His first heat was coming, and Monty wasn’t here to help him through it.

The 100 had first discovered that the radiation was affecting them through heats.

A girl in camp had suddenly begun sweating and whimpering, grinding herself against a log for no apparent reason. Everyone thought it was weird, until Bellamy came out of his tent, a hungry look in his eyes. He nuzzled the girl, and she moaned. Neither of them could be found for the rest of the evening.

For the next few days, Bellamy was in and out of the girl’s tent, helping out around camp but always returning to her. After a bit of experimentation, everyone had concluded that the chemistry of the radiation had caused them to mutate. Just not quite in the way one would think.

There was now a pack order in camp. First were the Alphas. Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty were just to name a few. These leaders were often the head of things around camp, being the highest up on the order.

Next came the Betas. Almost 65% of camp was one, no greater than Alphas, but no lower than Omegas.

Finally, the Omegas. Jasper was one, along with a few other people. Omegas were often considered the weakest (although Monty would nuzzle his face into Jasper’s neck and tell him this simply wasn’t true)

Jasper whimpered, rutting against the bed. He needed Monty, and he needed him bad. He knew that his pheromones were probably spreading everywhere; but he didn’t care.

“Hey Jasper-holy shit.” Clarke came into the tent, probably smelling him.

“I..need..M-Mon...”

Clarke smiler sympathetically at the smaller Omega. “I’ll have him called off patrol right now, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“M...kay.. thank you, Alpha.”

“Call me Clarke, Jasper.” She left the tent.

* * *

“Jasper, I came as soon as I could. I’m sorry baby..” Monty rushed in apologetically, holding a bottle of fresh water (for his Omega) and some wrapped up food.

“Alpha...” Jasper turned over, his erection making a noticeable tent in his pants.

Monty growled.

“What is it you need, Jas?”

“Mmm... your cock... please...”

“Yeah? You can have all of it, all of me if it makes you happy.” Monty said, stripping hurriedly. Jasper watched him from the bed.

The smaller boy whined, wiggling his shirt off. He was already beginning to sweat. He could slick pooling in his pants. Even though omega males couldn’t get pregnant, it seemed that their bodies mutated to make mating easier.

Finally, Monty crawled on top of Jasper, kissing him deeply.

“Guess we should skip foreplay then, huh?” Monty chuckled. Jasper nodded vigorously, immediately pulling his pants down ungracefully. Monty pulled his own undergarments off, inserting a finger into his partner’s hole. Jasper bit the makeshift pillow and moaned loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

“God,” Monty grinned, “And that was one finger!” Jasper rocked back on it as a response.

Slowly, more fingers were added. Monty liked to make sure that Jasper was prepared properly, as he did not want to hurt him.

Finally, Monty lined up with his mate. The Omega was whimpering with anticipation, slick leaking all over the place.

In one slow thrust, the Alpha penetrated his mate. Immediately, Jasper’s eyes rolled back in sheer relief.

“So Good Monty... so good... I-ah... mmm...”

Jasper babbled pure nonsense as his boyfriend drove deep inside him. Monty grinned as he fell apart.

“That’s it, let the whole world know you love my cock... yeah, that’s a good Omega...” He moaned out, moving faster. Jasper rocked against him, nearly screaming at this point. It felt too good, so good, but it’s not enough...

“Montyyyyyy!” He whined loudly. Said male thrusted slower, looking at his partner.

“What is it, Jasper?”

“I love you!”

“I love you too, Jas. Now hush, so I can make you come.” And with that, Monty began fucking him harder than ever. Jasper cried out, dragging his hands down his sleeping place (it wasn’t a bed, more like a glorified air mattress in terms of comfort)

The smaller boy gave out a loud whimper, and Monty reached his hand underneath Jasper. He found his cock, which was leaking and hard.

“Are you gonna come?” He teased just a little. Jasper squealed out a “yes!”

“Good, because I-nghhhh..-I can’t hold out much longer...ah!” Monty grunted, his thrusts beginning to lose finesse.

As if on queue, Jasper screamed in ecstasy as hot, sticky ropes of cum spurted from his dick. Monty was not far behind him, rolling his hips one last time then coming inside his mate.

A few seconds later, Monty gently pulled out of his Omega’s backside, rubbing circles into his back. Jasper collapsed onto the bed, whimpering his way through the aftershocks.

Monty picked up the the water bottle he put on the floor, and covered a cloth with fresh, clean water. He gently wiped his boyfriend down, cleaning him tenderly.

Once the boys were both clean and sated, Jasper pulled the sheets over the two of them. He laid his head on Monty’s chest, letting the post-orgasm bliss wash over the two of them.

* * *

“Jas..”

“Hmm?”

“Have I ever told you how adorable you are?”

Jasper sighed. “Yes, like a thousand times...”

“Well, you are..”

Suddenly, Clarke burst back in.

“Hey Monty-oh.”

Jasper was asleep on Monty’s chest, snoring softly. The other male was petting his hair lovingly. At Clarke’s calling, he jolted a bit, but didn’t wake up Jasper.

“I see the....mating went well.” She said awkwardly, not having a good word for what the boys had obviously been doing.

“Shh. He’s got about an hour before his next heat wave comes, and he needs to rest.” Monty said, obviously protective of Jasper. It was an Alpha thing to do.

Clarke nodded in understanding. “He was pretty desperate when I saw him, I’m glad you could help him out.” She smiled.

Monty grinned at his friend. “Who took my post on guard?”

“Well, it was Murphy, but he... went into heat, so it’s some beta now.” Clarke answered, waving her hand in dismissal.

Monty cocked his head in confusion. “Murphy’s an Omega?”

Clarke replied, “yeah, hard to believe, right?” Monty nodded.

“Who’s helping him?”

At that question, a faint moan came from a tent a few feet from theirs. It sounded like Murphy, and Monty smirked.

“Ah.. Bellamy!”

At Murphy’s moan, Monty nearly choked on air.

“Bellamy is helping him!?”

Clarke nodded, holding back laughter. “Someone else was going to help Murphy but Bellamy shoved them aside and said that he alone was gonna help him. Murphy seemed pretty into it, and they’ve been at it for the past 25 minutes.”

At the two’s conversation, Jasper stirred. His big hazel eyes flickered open, and he looked up at Monty.

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking confused. Monty shushed him.

“Sorry, did we wake you up?” Jasper nodded.

Monty looked pissed, and shouted, “Bellamy! You woke my Omega up!”

“Shut up, Monty!”

Jasper started laughing sleepily, still drowsy but very amused. Monty petted his hair in a queue to get him to lie back down. He did, and curled up in a ball.

Clarke smiled at the pair. “I’ll talk to you later, you both be safe.”

As she exited the tent, Monty pulled his boyfriend into a spooning position. Jasper loved being the little spoon (plus it would be easier when his next heat wave hit).

“Wake me up when the next wave comes.” The Alpha nudged him, and he whispered out an “Okay.”

“Sleep well, Jas.”

“You too.”


End file.
